


Insomniac

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam-centric, M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has insomnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomniac

Liam rolled about in his small hotel bed, sighing heavily every few seconds. He'd tried everything: warm milk, counting sheep, taking sleeping medications, and even having Zayn and Harry read bedtime stories to him in their soothing voices. None of it worked. Liam had just been lying here for hours, willing himself to fall asleep, but with no such luck.

He rolled over and looked at the clock. Two o'clock in the morning. Liam had to be up by seven, not that they had anything to do for the day, he just always was. And he wanted to spend the day out, meeting fans. How the hell was he supposed to do that if he couldn't sleep? He didn't want to be grumpy when he went out, or else the fans would think badly of him. In one last feeble attempt to lull himself to sleep, Liam rolled onto his side, found some dull opera music on YouTube, made sure there were no lights shining in the room, and closed his eyes, focusing on the slow sounds coming from his phone and the dark.

For over an hour, Liam just lyed there, thinking. It wasn't working, he just simply couldn't get to sleep. Sighing into the darkness yet again, Liam sat up and got out of the bed. If he couldn't sleep, no way was he just going to sit in the dark, bored out of his mind. He didn't want to wake the boys, so he decided to just go into the living room/kitchen area of the suite and make himself some coffee, get a few chocolate chip cookies, and sit and watch re-runs of Full House on Netflix until the wee hours of the morning, or at least until he fell asleep, by some miracle.  
At around five, Liam was still woke, laughing at DJ and Kimmy, when he heard mumbling and stumbling behind him. He turned around and saw Zayn, walking sleepily into the kitchen, giving him a powerful glare.

"What? Why're you looking at me like I killed your dog?" Liam asked.

"Cause why the hell aren't you asleep? All I've heard for the past few hours is you laughing like a hyena. It woke me up, then I smelled coffee, and I had to get up cause I couldn't sleep anymore." Zayn says, kind of upset that Liam woke him up, though he knows it wasn't intentional. After fixing his coffee the way he likes it, Zayn walked into the living room and sat next to Liam on the couch, making sure that their legs touched like always.

They sat there watching Full House together until Niall walked into the kitchen almost thirty minutes later. "Why're you cunts woke?" He questioned, grabbing a bowl and pouring it full or Fruit Loops and milk. He sat on the other side of Liam, nearly in his lap.

"Liam here can't sleep and his loud laughing and coffee smell woke me up." Zayn explained, still mumbling and tired and a little pissed that he isn't in bed right now. Liam looked at him apologetically for the third time since he'd woken up. Niall just laughed and continued eating his cereal.

At around seven in the morning, Louis came bouncing down the stairs, his usual happy, early bird self. He was shocked to see Zayn and Niall already woke, and even more shocked to see that Liam was only watching televisions, not doing anything productive.

"What the hell is going on down here?" Louis asked. This never happened, Louis was always the second to wake up and Liam was always doing something meaningful when he got up, not nothing, like now.

Niall picked his long ago empty bowl off of the table and went to sit it in the kitchen sink. "I woke up to get cereal like I do every morning but Zayn was already woke because Liam was laughing loud and smelled like coffee cause he couldn't sleep." Niall recalled the story to Louis.

"Hmm. Well, okay." Louis said, plopping himself down on across Liam, Zayn, and Nialls lap on the couch. The four of them sat on the couch, just talking and watching and laughing.

An hour later, a loud crash was heard behind them and they all turned around to see what it was. Of course, it was Harry, still half asleep, coming to look for everyone. Every morning when Harry woke up, he'd look in Louis and Liams rooms first, even though he knew they wouldn't be there anymore. Then, he'd check Nialls, and if he wasn't there, he'd make his way to Zayns room. Whichever boy he found still asleep first, he'd crawl into their bed and cuddle with them like a cute little puppy, when he was really an overgrown Doberman. But it was sweet young Harry, so the boys never complained and just lay with him until it was time to get up.

When Harry walked into the first two rooms, he wasn't shocked to find them empty. He was a little shocked when Niall wasn't in his room, and his heart sunk when he found that Zayn wasn't in his bed. SO he stumbled down the stairs, his heart broken because what if the boys left him while he was asleep, or more likely, what if something bad had happened because why would Zayn be woke now?

As he fell down the small stair like thing, Harry could hear Louis small, tinkling laughter, Nialls loud, obnoxious laughing, Zayns uncontrollable, manly giggles, ad Liams near silent, slightly less manly giggles. Harry got himself up off of the floor and rubbed his elbow that had broken his fall, sort of.

"What the hell? I went to everyone's room, why are you guys all in here not sleeping?" Harry whined, feeling left out and unloved. When he was tired, Harry was more like a baby than a fully grown man, and it was sort of adorable.

Liam, feeling like an ass for having everyone already awake and making Harry not have anyone to sleep with, spoke up. "I couldn't sleep all night and I woke Zayn up and when Niall came to get food, he couldn't go back to sleep cause he saw me and Zayn, and Louis is just woke. I'm sorry, Harry. C'Mere." He said, shifting Louis to his other knee and opening his arms for Harry.

Being the big child he is at heart, Harry ran into Liams arms, almost knocking the couch back with all five of them on it. He cuddled into the small dip where Liam and Zayns thighs connected and fell asleep, Louis doing the same between Liam and Nialls legs, but not falling asleep.

With Harrys arms wrapped around his torso, Zayn felt himself starting to drift off. Soon enough, there were two sets of soft snores coming from Liams right side. He turned and looked, cooing at the sight of Zayn and Harry cuddled up together and into his side. He turned to show Louis and Niall, but found the two of them sound asleep, wrapped into each other and himself, much like Zayn and Harry were.

Liam smiled and took his phone out of his pocket, snapping a picture an posting it on Twitter with the caption: "My sleepy, sleepy boys xx" In seconds, there were already thousands of favorites and retweets. Smiling at the picture and making it his home screen, Liam layed his head back on the couch and finally, finally fell asleep amidst the jumble of limbs and other bodies he loved.


End file.
